


爱情的废话从垃圾堆里爬出来

by SENGEI



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SENGEI/pseuds/SENGEI
Summary: “爱情在春天递给我一朵几乎枯萎的蓝色玫瑰花，我能在春天结束前救活这朵玫瑰吗？”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	爱情的废话从垃圾堆里爬出来

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自于孟京辉  
> 蓝玫瑰的花语是“不可完成的奇迹”（如果记错了请不要拆穿我

十五岁之前我最后一次和夜翼见面，我们吵了一架。后来我回忆起这件事，这件在我人生中绝不可能被我忘记的争吵：这是一次极有预言意味的一次争吵，而我也是后知后觉发现，早在被迫接受拉撒路池带给我的“命运的馈赠”之前，我们就已经吵过无数次。那时候我还是蝙蝠侠的好助手，他的第二个儿子（法律意义上的，他把我收养了），我和他吵了一架，在布鲁德海文他的房子里。那个时候夜翼在布鲁德海文可谓是大名鼎鼎，粉丝成群。我们吵架，最后躺在一张床上闭上眼睛，背靠背面对黑暗和明早照常升起的太阳。第二天清晨我醒来，他已经不见了。我想他那时候一定对我很失望，或许他会再一次萌发出我不是一个好罗宾的想法（我敢打赌在他第一次见我的时候一定是这么想的）。我起床，整理好床单和棉被，走出他的房间，餐桌上摆着一袋开封过又用防潮夹夹住的麦片、一盒高钙牛奶和一盘洗好的蓝莓：麦片的包装花哨得像是刻意设计来吸引小孩子目光的，牛奶倒在他三个月前特地买给我的奶牛马克杯里，蓝莓在陶瓷盘里堆叠得整整齐齐，从中心位置一颗又一颗往外扩散——即便我们不到二十四小时前有过一场堪称剧烈的争吵，就差大打出手，他还是在上班前腾出几分钟为我准备了早餐。我没有吃他给我准备的早餐，我走了。回了哥谭没多久，我迎来了第二次死亡。这是真正意义上的死亡（第一次是当我发现他是我青春期一切不合理躁动的来源），是闭上双眼、停止呼吸、耳朵贴近胸口也不再有心跳、被人淡忘或被人取代、随后被刻在石碑上插在草地里第二年春天的时候被一片蓬勃向上不屈不挠的绿海淹没得无影无踪。临死之前我想到布鲁斯，想到蝙蝠洞和阿尔弗雷德的下午茶，旋即又想到他，迪克·格雷森——理查德·约翰·格雷森，我好像没有趁我们吵架的那个辗转难眠的夜晚刻意在心里去画他的样子，我没有记住他的微微扬起的眉尾、他璀璨耀眼的蓝眼睛、他卷翘得让无数女人嫉妒的长睫毛、他警察制服下摆常年塞进皮带背后造成的褶皱……现在他整个人都变得模糊，一团来去无踪的蓝色的雾和一片被风带走的蓝色纹理的羽毛，我摸不着、抓不住，有人出现在我眼前，蓝色西装，背对着我，而我倒在地上，我问他：你是迪克吗？你是理查德·约翰·格雷森吗？如果你不是他，那你是谁？那是尊以假乱真的蜡像，从头到尾都没动过，只是隔着毛玻璃留给我一个模糊到堪比寒冬清晨雾气里的背影。

我想我有点后悔。

十五岁之后我们短暂休战过一段时间，原因是他不知道我仍活在这个世界的其他地方。我在地狱之火中挣扎，洞穴里的风是恶龙愤怒的咆哮，喷涌的岩浆和绿色的池水同时涌进我的大脑，把哥谭难得一见的温柔的风、夜晚来临前绯红的晚霞、偶尔回到安静的庄园里参加家庭晚宴的人统统挤走，下水道里堆满了回忆，回忆上方盖着厚重的灰尘，老鼠在其间穿行，把那里当作自己的御寒的居所——已经容不下了，所以它们变成一滴又一滴透明的化学成分从瞳孔里失足掉落，落在岩石上，成了岩石的一块短暂的疤。我离他的城市和伙伴相隔太远，或许有几百万里，从南到北，从东到西，途经荒漠、森林、平原、汪洋和冰川，随便一句呼喊借由阿涅弥伊传过来已经变成面目全非的温柔呼吸。很多时候我不知道自己到底该憎恨拉撒路池还是该感谢，我只能承认命运这东西确确实实像无数俄罗斯作家在书里提到的那样让人无法打心底心生喜爱，太荒谬太无情，甚至可以说是过于喜爱游戏，所有人都在他的股掌之间任其玩弄，他是天生的纨绔子弟。

我们再见面时，我在他的眼睛里看见了大楼坍塌后的一地余烬：太破败，太不堪，断壁残垣的沙场，破烂的旗帜在半空摇晃，以至于我有那么一瞬间的动容和良心不安，像穿堂风堪堪横跨过我整个脊梁，呼呼作响，比夜晚暴风雪叩动挨家挨户的窗户还要响亮。杰森？他的声音在颤抖，比中风后的病人更符合医学教科书上的描写，若是我能一眼看透他，定能瞧见他胸腔的动静。他死了，我看着他说。你是杰森，你就是。他说得过于笃定，我都快要相信他杰森·陶德从未死去。若有什么办法能让夜翼闭上他喋喋不休的嘴和自以为是的肯定语气，那只能是死亡威胁（不过依据我的个人经验死亡威胁也只在部分时候有用）。这个时候蝙蝠侠不在他身边，他当然不在，因为我和蝙蝠侠在更早些时候就打过照面，我从枪炮、毒品、争吵和磅礴大雨中离开，然而从哥谭的黑暗骑士那里得到了我想要的反应后我反而没有预想中那种快感，我从他的穷追不舍里溜走，如果十几年前我就从这一切里溜走，事情定然是截然不同。紧接着我在哥谭午夜无人的街头遇见了夜翼。如果是伍迪·艾伦，这应该是一个雨夜，尽管暴雨滂沱，尽管黑压压的城市和黑压压的建筑物堆积在我们的背影上，还是会有一首在伦敦西区上演的无数个故事里为女主角量身订制的美妙音乐催促着我和他的影子不断往前、往前、往前，最后融在一起，然后电影结束，观众起立鼓掌，走出电影节放映厅把擦眼泪的纸巾扔进可回收垃圾桶里——只是可惜这样的故事最后最多只能发展成昆汀。他不断逼问我，杰森、杰森、你是杰森（我不是）、我以为你死掉了（我确实是死了你不是还参加了我的葬礼吗）、见到你真是太好了（我看你怎么快哭了根本不像是高兴的样子）、我很想你（或许我想过你，我是说，或许）、你为什么不回家（事实上我才和你尊敬的蝙蝠爸爸打了一架）……我一次又一次否定他每个问题，每一个问题都让我厌烦，我回到我的童年他受蝙蝠侠之托来教导我如何成为一个合格的蝙蝠侠的助手的时候，叛逆的心让我总在那时候毫不留情的顶嘴和反抗。最后他问我：如果你不是杰森，那你是谁？

我是谁？我反问他，有火焰在胸膛燃烧，他过于无辜的眼神是滴在火苗上甘油三酯，唤醒了一座休眠的火山——我应该是谁？我是死了两次的幽灵，被困在哥谭的上空吗？我是一颗出膛的子弹，穿过毒贩的头盖骨吗？我是一具尸体，淹没在眼泪和铺天盖地的报道里吗？我是一滴眼泪，融进铺天盖地涌来的扑灭熊熊大火的大雨中了无踪迹吗？我是一段意识，是唯一缔结过去与未来的良缘吗？我是墙上的红色油漆，顽童用坚硬的石块斩断了连绵不断的生命线吗？我应该是什么？你能告诉我吗？

你是杰森，他说，尽管我问他的时候太失态，他看起来丝毫不意外，用逐渐平稳和喜悦的声音说，你是杰森，杰森·彼得·陶德。他把话说得太坚定，他在陈述一件木已成舟的事实，有着值得被写进史诗里的自信，即便明天全人类就要迎来世界末日他也依旧坚信不疑。即便我们隔了几年的时间，在他说出口的那一瞬间我透过他翕动的嘴唇看见了过去几年他经历的、面对的所有所有，他打开了多重世界理论里提到的那另一条线，那是在薛定谔装猫的箱子里未曾存在的生物——夜翼摘下他的面具，他的蓝眼睛暴露在黑暗的空气里，是博物馆高悬的镇馆之宝，在夜色中的光芒更迷人，而我则彻底陷入囚徒困境，这注定是一场负和博弈。我想到兰波、辛波斯卡，又想到叶慈、想到雪莱和聂鲁达，想到那些被翻来覆去歌颂和传唱的诗歌，我想，所有诗人都热衷于歌颂爱情，就连爱伦坡也不例外，他们都是爱情的傀儡或俘虏，被一双双和迪克·格雷森类似的蓝眼睛捕获，从渡渡鸟变成种类繁多的昆虫，耗费大量的时间坐在灯下窗前，狂风暴雨也岿然不动，羽毛笔蘸着蓝色的墨水写下一行行连贯的字句，墨迹未干时它们就像是蓝色的泪水。

那之后我们达成了一种微妙的平衡，虽然我们仍旧会吵架，但看上去和以前没有任何区别。我们不常见面，迪克离开少年泰坦，加入局外人，又离开，有过很多女伴，最后她们又都离开，他给我的原因是“不合适”，他看起来好像比忙着拯救世界的超人还忙，我经常找不见他。爱情在春天递给我一朵几乎枯萎的玫瑰花，花瓣是蓝色的，一尘不染，上面沾着新鲜的露水，末梢却是枯黄的，罗伊一针见血的对我说，你只是不敢找他。我在我们的安全屋里读莎士比亚，闻声抬起头看他，他却选择不再说话，柯莉补充说，杰森，她叫我的名字，几年前迪克因为你……甚至想要开除少年泰坦的未成年成员，担心他们遇害。我当然知道她隐晦避开的那个日子是哪天，所以我从窗户一跃而下，甚至来不及去打开正门，罗伊和柯莉在身后叫我名字的声音越来越远，但是谁还想再去理会？

想要说的话越过我居住的小巷，越过熟悉的酒吧和CD商店，越过布鲁德海文的港口和一艘艘停泊在岸的白色渔船，最后停在迪克的安全屋门口。第一层台阶，我死去的心脏重新从地狱到天堂，伴着宽街上演的戏剧里最动听的一首音乐跳动；第二层台阶，雨后的太阳第一次完整露面，光从玻璃窗外投进来落在脚下，一步一步告诉每一个人该怎么向前；第三层台阶，那扇极为熟悉、甚至在梦里都反复出现的门此刻从虚幻变为真实，近在咫尺，触手可及，我抬起手——“杰森？”

“我有个问题。”我听见自己说话时还在喘气。

“什么？”

“爱情在春天递给我一朵几乎枯萎的蓝色玫瑰花，我能在春天结束前救活这朵玫瑰吗？”

他必定不明白什么爱情，不明白什么蓝色玫瑰花，不明白为什么一定是要春天结束前，更不明白为什么玫瑰花也会失去生机变得枯萎，他把我请进他的安全屋，餐桌上摆着一盘洗干净的蓝莓，已经被他吃掉一半，阳光下它们像是半透明的蓝色珍珠，他把一颗圆润饱满的蓝莓放进我的手心。

“春天是最适合养花的季节。”他说。


End file.
